The present invention relates to temples members or side supports of an eyeglass frame and more particularly to an improvement permitting the replaceability of such temple body components thereof.
Eyeglass frames are known which are designed to readily change temple body components for the temple members or side supports. By way of example French patent application No. 2,543,312 is cited, which discloses an arrangement simultaneously ensuring the mutual securement of the temple part of the hinge, a mounting sleeve and a temple body component per se. The assembly is effected by means of a visible side screw which is detrimental to the aesthetics of the eyeglass frame. Further, the screw can unloosen which will produce play in the assembly or even the loss of the screw itself, as the latter is not otherwise retained.